Mobile terminals such as mobile phones are usually equipped with a light sensor for sensing light intensity. The light sensor can be disposed under the screen of the mobile terminal. The light sensor can obtain ambient light intensity of front area of the screen of the mobile terminal, so that the mobile terminal can adaptively adjusts brightness of the screen according to the ambient light intensity, thereby providing a better visual effect to the users.